Destornillador
by Pieri Alea
Summary: Era como si el mundo desapareciera a su alrededor, solo quedaban ellos dos en medio de la pista con su baile sin fin / Slash WinterIron


**Advertencia:** Slash

 **Disclaimer:** Los vengadores le pertenecen a Stan Lee, Marvel y ahora también a Disney porque Disney es una corporación que está adueñándose de todo.

 **Este fic ha sido creado para:** " Desafiando la imaginación de los Agentes" del foro La Era de los Vengadores.

 **Destornillador**

 _-No entiendo porque estás haciendo un drama de esto-_ se queja un adolescente con irritación plasmada en sus oscuros ojos

 _-Pero Rodney, el idiota de Víctor se atrevió a NO invitarme a su estúpida fiesta-_ chilla otro adolescente totalmente indignado _-es decir, yo soy el fabuloso Tony Stark. Lo mínimo que puede hacer es invitarme a su estúpida fiesta en vez de invitar al idiota de Reed_

 _-Richard y Víctor son buenos amigos-_ responde Rodney resignado _-y Víctor te habría dado una invitación si no le hubieras estado coqueteando a Susan. Tú sabes que entre ellos hay algo_

 _-¿En serio?-_ se burla Tony _-creí que era Reed con quien tenía un tórrido romance._

 _-No Tony, ellos son solo buenos amigos. Las personas pueden llevarse bien con otras y ser solo amigos-_ dice Rodney en un tono que indicaba claramente que no era la primera vez que explicaba eso _-además no hay forma de que puedas entrar en esa fiesta. Víctor siempre ha sido muy cuidadoso con los asistentes en sus eventos. Si no estás en la lista o eres una chica no puedes entrar_

 _-¿Una chica?_

 _-Sí, Víctor le da pase libre a las niñas-_ comenta Rodney sin darse cuenta de la mirada pensativa que su amigo adquiría _-así que es imposible que puedas ir._

 _-Claro…imposible-_ susurra Stark

T&B

El soldado de invierno no entendía porque sus manejadores lo obligaban a asistir a una fiesta. Tranquilamente podía esperar a que su objetivo saliera para hacer su trabajo pero al parecer lo querían muerto dentro del establecimiento. Algo sobre poder causar miedo entre los dueños del laboratorio Baxter.

Sea como fuera, al soldado le importaba muy poco. Él solo quería cumplir con su misión.

Pero ni el soldado ni sus manejadores contaban con la presencia de una menuda chica, con largos cabellos castaños y grandes ojos chocolate.

El soldado había estado manteniendo las apariencias mientras se paseaba por el gran salón de baile (nunca perdiendo de vista a su objetivo), sostenía una copa de Martini con tres aceitunas mientras esquivaba a las múltiples parejas que bailaban.

Es en eso que una pequeña castaña sale, aparentemente de la nada, tropezando con el soldado.

 _-¡oh! Lo siento-_ se disculpa la chica en un tono suave y bajo (tan bajo que si no fuera por la audición mejorada del soldado no podría haberla escuchado)

 _-No pasa nada-_ responde con sequedad

 _-¿Te he visto en algún lado?-_ consulta la chica mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados _-me pareces conocido…Soy Natasha por cierto-_ dice rápidamente mientras estira su mano como saludo

 _-…-_ el soldado la mira por unos segundos, la niña le parecía conocida pero no sabía de donde _-…un gusto…-_ responde tomando delicadamente la mano extendida antes de acercarla a su rostro para darle un leve beso en el enguantado dorso de la misma.

Por alguna razón el soldado queda fascinado al notar el leve sonrojo que se adueña de los blancos pómulos de Natasha. Una rápida mirada basta para darse cuenta del hermoso pero sencillo vestido azul que ella porta, así como la pequeña diadema en su cabeza, como los singulares zapatos de cristal que calza.

 _-No te pareces a los amigos que Víctor suele tener-_ comenta ella mirándolo a través de sus largas pestañas _-te vez más…aguerrido-_ dice con una sonrisa coqueta

 _-…-_ el soldado no sabría explicar porque tenía una imperiosa necesidad de permanecer más tiempo con la extraña niña por lo que simplemente sigue sus instintos _-…me concede esta pieza_

Ella ríe nuevamente con timidez, algo sorprendida por su forma de expresarse. Pero acepta con entusiasmo la invitación.

La fiesta tenía una temática un tanto medieval. Por eso la mayoría de hombres asistentes estaban disfrazados como príncipes (al igual que el soldado) mientras que las niñas portaban vestidos de princesas (al igual que Natasha).

El soldado no sabe ni recuerda como bailar. Sin embargo, los pasos parecen aparecer de manera inconsciente. Una de sus manos sostiene con firme delicadeza la cintura de la singular niña que ha logrado cautivarlo hasta hacerlo olvidar su misión mientras que la otra aprisiona con suavidad la pequeña y enguantada mano de su pareja. Ella mantiene una radiante (y aun tímida) sonrisa con forme van bailando alrededor de toda la pista.

Dan giros y vueltas en una coreografía nunca antes ensayada que sobresale por su naturalidad. Ambos parecieran haber nacido para encajar juntos en esa pista de baile. Para ellos era como si nada más existiera. Solo eran ellos dos con la música.

Bailando una y otra vez, sin soltarse o alejarse. No pararon o cambiaron de pareja ni por un segundo.

Todo estaba bien, era como salido de un sueño cuando de la nada un grupo de hombres en traje sacaron pistolas y metralletas con las que comenzaron a disparar por todo el lugar. La fiesta se transformó en un caos.

Con algo de enojo el soldado nota que su objetivo yace muerto en medio de la pista, nunca le ha gustado cuando otros completan su trabajo. Sin embargo el soldado no puede darle mucho pensamiento ya que de forma automática su brazo robótico se mueve para proteger a Natasha de una lluvia de balas. Con eficiencia y rapidez logra sacarla del lugar sin que reciba daño alguno.

Lo mismo no podía decirse de él. El brazo de su camisa ha sido destruido y hay por lo menos dos balas alojadas dentro del metal. El soldado sabía que a sus manejadores no les iba a gustar eso.

 _-¿Estás herido?-_ susurra asustada Natasha mientras se acercaba a ver el robótico brazo como si fuera algo que hacia todos los días _-Puedo arreglarlo_

Con algo de sorpresa, el soldado mira como la pequeña niña alzaba su falda para coger un pequeño paquete que tenía enrollado en una de sus pantorrillas. El paquetito en cuestión contenía una pequeña cantidad de herramientas, desde desarmadores hasta un pequeño y diminuto soplete.

Natasha tardo alrededor de una hora en retirar las balas y reparar los circuitos internos del brazo metálico. No podía hacer nada por el lado externo debido a la falta de materiales.

 _-Como…_

 _-Creo que es tiempo de la confesión-_ murmura Natasha mientras dirige una de sus manos a su cabello para luego ver como los largos mechones enrulados se desprendían con facilidad _-Mi nombre en realidad no es Natasha, sino Anthony. Soy Anthony Stark-_ finaliza con una mirada arrepentida

El soldado mira sin poder creerlo. Nunca había podido ser engañado. Él siempre descubría e identificaba a quienes se escondían tras un disfraz o a quienes mentían. Incluso la temible Black Widow tenía problemas para poder engañarlo. Pero aquí estaba esta pequeña…no, este pequeño hombre que se pasó toda la noche fingiendo ser una niña y el soldado ni cuenta se había dado.

No pudo evitar tener un extraño sentimiento recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Así que siguiendo sus instintos, el soldado simplemente sostiene el rostro de su acompañante entre sus manos y lo besa profundamente.

El beso dura apenas unos minutos antes de que sean interrumpidos por unos gritos.

 _-¡TONY! ¡TONY!_

 _-Ese es Rodney-_ susurra Anthony _-me tengo que ir_

El soldado ve como el chico parece estar en conflicto sobre qué hacer a continuación.

 _-Ve-_ se limita a ordenar

 _-¿Te volveré a ver?-_ pregunta Anthony con un leve tono esperanzado

 _-Claro-_ asegura el soldado sin atreverse a romper la inmensa alegría que se adueña de esos brillantes ojos marrones que lo habían capturado durante toda la noche.

Con algo de receso lo ve partir. Anthony se había ido con una leve sonrisa boda en el rostro mientras el soldado no puede evitar desear que sus manejadores no le aten a la silla por esta vez.

La mirada del soldado capta un pequeño brillo en el suelo, se trata de un desarmador.

Por impulso, lo coge y esconde entre sus ropas. Ya era hora de que volviera con sus manejadores.

T&B

Tony rebotaba nervioso por todo el piso común de la torre de los vengadores.

Steve había llamado esa mañana para avisar que su mejor amigo Bucky, más conocido como el soldado de invierno, había recuperado gran parte de su memoria y estaba listo para conocer a los demás.

Tony no sabía que esperar. Después de ver las imágenes del soldado atacando a Fury, pudo reconocer al misterioso chico que lo cautivo muchos años atrás en una de las bobas fiesta a las que asistía en la universidad.

No podía dejar de preguntarse si el soldado lo reconocería.

Cuando el ascensor sonó anunciando la llegada de los súper soldados, Tony se paró recto y firme frente a las puertas.

 _-¡Sean bienvenidos a mi humilde torre!-_ exclama sin poder evitarlo cuando ambos soldados salen del ascensor _-Tenemos todo lo que puedan querer, desde cervezas de la vieja escuela hasta la pantalla más grande del planeta._

 _-Stark-_ regaña Steve sonriendo levemente _-Bucky este es Tony, Tony este es Bucky_

 _-Vaya Cap, eres el mejor con las presentaciones-_ se burla el genio sin poder evitarlo

 _-Anthony-_ susurra el ex soldado de invierno dando un paso e ignorando la mirada interrogante de Steve, con sumo cuidado mete su mano de carne en un bolsillo de su chaqueta antes de sacar lo que parecía ser un viejo y pequeño desarmador de bolsillo _-Creo que esto te pertenece_

Tony mira asombrado la pequeña herramienta. Él nunca pudo recordar donde la había perdido pero ahí estaba, después de años…

Entonces ríe. Ríe mientras coge el desarmador de bolsillo y permite que el soldado lo jale hasta su pecho para envolverlo en un abrazo.

 _-No es por nada, pero me gustas más de esta forma que con vestido._

Tony simplemente no puede dejar de reír. Sabe que a partir de ese momento todo estará bien.

 **T &B**

Lalalalala un WinterIron

Espero les haya gustado. No se olviden de dejarme sus comentarios para saber lo que opinan.

Nos leemos

Byebye

Pd: Termine de escribir este fic después de estar 3 días con apenas unas pocas horas de sueño

Pd2: En estos momentos mis parpados están abiertos solo por mi fuerza de voluntad.

Pd3: Me uniré al lado oscuro de la fuerza

Pd4: Sé que la PD3 no tiene nada que ver pero quería decirlo XDD


End file.
